twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Crescent moon
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Crescent moon page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 05:57, April 28, 2010 Hey thnx for commenting on my pages i made. were gonna be cool friends. Adani23 06:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ewwo! my name is Luna! wanna be friends? ♥Luna♥ oh! sorry! i didn't know it was you who posted... that's great! i can't wait! why am i rhyming?... by the way, if you want people to know you left a message then leave three or four of ~ okay? i couldn't find you last time! haha! ♥Luna♥ great! but i have to go for a minute, so i'll messgae you when i get back. sorry. ♥Luna♥ hey, i'm back. sorry again, i have to share a computer so i always have to leave at the worst time... ♥Luna♥ Congratulations! on your awards! I saw that you were ready for an award and thought I'd stop by and give them to you! Congratulations and keep up the good work. I saw your artwork and it's great!! Congrats again, Sena 15:58, April 30, 2010 (UTC) aww! it's beautiful! i love it so much! ♥Luna♥ Just so you know If you want to let people know when you leave them a comment you have to put 4 of the ~ in a row, that way you sign your name to stuff and people know who to respond back to :) Sena 22:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey!! Hey Yeah we will be good friends!! Good luck with your awards!! Adani23 09:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Your Art is So fabulous i hope you become an artist!! Adani23 09:26, May 6, 2010 (UTC) New award Just posted your 100 edit award, congrats! Glad to see you're still having fun on the wiki, we're all glad you're here helping out! Sena 05:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC) You are very welcome!!! Sena 16:14, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:FanFic I don’t really know but as long as you put your heart and soul into it, itll be perfect. (talk) 03:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, i am glad you posted one!! I will go look at it and comment... Oops, I have to leave. I will look at it later!! Promise! - Hello Hello, wanna be friends are you from the philippines? because im filipino! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Wow :) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Great Idea! I loved the first one! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] hey. CullenLoverForever17 03:19, May 14, 2010 (UTC)Hi, aney time you what me to send you somthing or tell you how i feel about somthing i will... just ask... :) CullenLoverForever17 04:12, May 14, 2010 (UTC) lol nice :). i moved so i couldn't use the computer for a while... ♥Luna♥ hey... are you doing one for eclipse?CullenLoverForever17 23:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) yea... i think that would be really cool... your grate at making things like that... CullenLoverForever17 00:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Me neither! but the worst part is that it may be delayed!!! and i also have to go, sorry. byes! see ya later! ♥♥♥ ♥Luna♥ me too!!!!!!!!!! how are you today? ♥Luna♥ ooh! yaya! you make pretty pictures! ♥Luna♥ THAT WAS SO FUNNY! YUO HAVE TO WRITE ALOT MORE! HAHA! ♥Luna♥ Fan Fic Awesome! I heard somewhere on here that they were going to start a whole wiki for that and then put a link so that all the fan fic could be in one spot. Let me know when you're 2nd one is finished, look forward to reading it. Sena 23:01, May 17, 2010 (UTC) boo! yaya! me too! i loved your story! it was funny how you put jane and jacob togther! ♥Luna♥ ooh...tough one... maybe one of them attacks the tv at the end? ♥Luna♥ that'd be pretty funny. btw, HAPPY 300TH EDIT!!! ♥Luna♥ you're welcome! i like making people happy! ♥Luna♥ AWSOME! i can't wait to read it! you're really talented! ♥Luna♥ I'LL TOTALLY TELL!!! ♥Luna♥ yes, miss! (ma'am is just so...old X#) ♥Luna♥ oh, hope i'm not keeping you from writing! sorry if i am... ♥Luna♥ lunch? wow, it's almost bedtime over here! oh, before i HAVE to go i wanna send you this, it's really pretty: AL hope you have a good afternoon! can't wait for your blog! ♥Luna♥ yaya! ♥Luna♥ ooh, i think it was like,...102? somthing EXTREMLY DANGERESS K says either 105 or 109. ♥Luna♥ sorry i was kicked off last night... and you're welcome! ♥Luna♥ hey! it's been rainy over here... sorry it's so hot over there... ♥Luna♥ HAPPY 333!!!!! still, i suffer that everyday, i'm sorry i'm not the only one who suffers... (WHY CAN'T RAIN MEAN COOL!!!!!!!!????????????) XD anyways, how's your drawing going? ♥Luna♥ YAYA FOR JANE! she's one of my faves! i can't wait to see it! if you're gonna post it i mean, your choise. and your wonderful writing? ♥Luna♥ Luna asked me to say goodbye for her because her time controles knocked her off. (talk) 04:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) aw, don't put yourself down, you have a wonderful set of talents at your hand! plus you have your whole life to become even better than you are now! you'll have a wonderfull job that you'll absolutly love someday! ♥Luna♥ OMG!!! Oh my! I am so sorry, I forgot all about it!! I will go check it out now! - aw, you're welcome! and sorry i'm always leaving in such a rush...i have time controls that cut me off at 11:00PM over here... so how are you? ♥Luna♥ i'm doing okay, but it's hot!!!!!! wanna chat in the IRC? ♥Luna♥ you're fine, see ya later! ♥Luna♥ hey! wanna see something freaky and weird? it's insane... ♥Luna♥ well first theres this, it looks real but i can't tell...fairy? and then this guy...it's so funny how he runs! COWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL! ♥Luna♥ LOL! that would be funny to see him run like that! hows the writing? ♥Luna♥ sorry, i was watching gnome videos... that's great! i can't wait to see what you've done with them! ♥Luna♥ haha! it's fun finding funny things! ♥Luna♥ do you scare easily? i was just wondering because i'm barley ever scared of much but my brother is always scared of the stupidest stuff...(no ofence aleksei!) ♥Luna♥ me too, though that's something that's rare to me too... ♥Luna♥ I'm from Oklahoma, but i want to be in UK, or Kelty, or Mexico... you? ♥Luna♥ ooh! sounds fun! must be wonderful at night there... ♥Luna♥ aww, i wish i could visit everyone! everyone is so lucky! especialy you! ♥Luna♥ that would be cool...maybe one day we can meet and travel the world! ♥Luna♥ maybe we could go to Japan and meet all the Manga artists! that would be so cool! don't you think? ♥Luna♥ yup! everyone says i'm either alice or bella, but i like alice better, she's more fun! and i hate when people are sad... ♥Luna♥ (forgot this part) but maybe we should find a twi-name for you too! which one's ya fave? (you can take alice if you want to) ♥Luna♥ so you'll be alice! and i'll be...jane! how's that? ♥Luna♥ (i think i threw us off when i seperated the messgae..) sorry, who do you want then? ♥Luna♥ YAYAYA! SURE! ♥Luna♥ well i'm sure you'll come up with a bueatiful one! ♥Luna♥ oh, well i have to go, timecontrols... :( see ya tomorrow! hope you have a wonderful afternoon! ♥Luna♥ hi, friends?? hi there my name is Erin want to be friends?? you sound soo cool and you have beentalking to Luna, luna and i are really close and i hope we can be too! write back soon ☆ Erin ☆ 21:18, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Trivia No problem!!! If you have anymore random Twilight trivia feel free to ask me! (talk) 01:13, May 22, 2010 (UTC) THAT WOULD BE AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!! and i think it should be the werewolves having a little fun with their enemy, but it's your wrting! do what you want! how are you btw? ♥Luna♥ hi! glad you're okay! so how's the story going? ♥Luna♥ yaya! big or small i love them all! ♥Luna♥